Battles and Operations
War of Nations (584AV - 600AV) A war to end all wars. * 584AV '- DEATH OF CROWN PRINCE'. Crown Prince is killed by Roland Mirven and the Sons of Deliverance on a ceremonial visit to Epilton. He was there to greet the people and win them over to the Aquilan cause. King Edmund (first of his name) immediately declares war on Asantes and within four months the entire north is at war. Badakan joins the fight on Asante’s side. Kleidonia offers assistance in troops and supplies. Trench lines and fortifications are built along the borders and heavy artillery fire becomes the norm. Troops huddle in the rain and mud, unable to shake the tremors of the “rain of death.” Seeing a good opportunity, Tallin also declares war on the Aquilan nation, forcing them to fight on two fronts. The machine gun, airplane, submarine, and tank were all game-changers of this war. The Duchy of Ront (Modern Esteront and lands further west), join Aquila as the Ront family line falls under Aquilan Royalty. * 584 AV - INTERNMENT OF THE ASANTI. Throughout the Aquilan Kingdom, the Royal Guard hunt down any of Asanti descent and imprison them in camps. Heads of Asanti-oriented clubs were rounded up and executed. * 585 AV - BOMBING OF FORSIA (MODERN PORT PRESTON). Aquilan Royal Guard Ships fly over the North Aquilan Mountains (and the Asanti border), and bomb Forsia during nightfall. Over 5,000 casualties were recorded. It was a serious blow for the Asanti people. * 587 AV - THE VELNER OFFENSIVE. Using the new engine technology, Asantes pushes through no man’s land and breaks the frontlines of the Aquilan defence. The Royal Guard retreat back to Pallston, admitting to loss that hasn’t been seen in centuries. Rebuilding their defences, the war ground to another stalemate and another no man’s land was formed. Asantes pilots and captains like Cpt. Antivem Sora, and Ace Yorasi Dimishen became heroes. * 587 AV - BATTLE OF SHATTERED ISLANDS. In conjunction with the Velner Offensive, Tallin attacks the Duchy of Ront through the Shattered Islands. The goal is to capture Chalysforge and the military port of Santorio. From there they would push inland and break through Ront, resulting in another battlefront for Aquila. However, the infamous Black Fleet of Ront, as well as their Foreign Fleet, made sure that Tallin had its hands full. * 587 AV - SIEGE OF HIGHCLIFF. * 588 AV - BATTLE OF PALLSTON. In a decisive turn of events, Aquila turned the tide of war when they countered a major attack on the city of Pallston. The skies were dominated by Aquilan airships, and many Royal Guard pilots became aces in this battle, and it is also the battle of the first recorded airship kill by plane. The title goes to Pilot Royce Jennings, who took out the ASA Ilen with a 20 pound “Ground Thumper” bomb. On the ground, Grand General Rushton ordered his men to attack. Supported by tanks and heavy artillery, the Aquilan 9th and 13th armies pushed through the enemy lines and into enemy territory. As Rushton said, “we have lots of ground to make up, and more after that.” By Forging Day, the Royal Guard had retaken Valborough and reached Forsia (modern Port Preston). The general gave each soldier a pair of boots as a Forging gift for the long road ahead. * 591 AV - MONLEY EXPEDITION FAILS. Lord Peter Monley IV travels into the Expanse under orders of the Aquilan king in hopes of finding a way past Asanti lines for military purposes. Dies. * 591 AV - THE NORTHERN MARCH. Over the last four years, the Aquilan army steadily broke every barrier set in front of them. Asantes was in trouble. Thanks to its allies (Trinev, Hircay, and Jaar), Aquila was able to sustain a southern stalemate while focusing its efforts for pushing north. It was a torturous four years for everyone, as every inch of land gained seemed to come a too high a price. By the end of 592, the Aquilan forces were amassing troops around Mt. Helion. * 593 AV - BATTLE OVER NORTHSTROMM PASSAGE. Also know as the Battle of Bloody Peaks, the engagement was one of the harshest ever seen. Taking place in the grips of winter, soldiers struggled to survive on the snow-capped mountains. Airships attacked each other, rising higher and higher. Crews had to breathe putrid oxygen from portable tank cylinders. Planes would dogfight, descend to the peaks, and try to outmaneuver each other. Planes would probably symbolize the struggle here best. Dogfighting between the mountain peaks, these knights would riddle the trenches with bullets (planes were outfitted by some of the best machine guns - the Janis Vs, and RF-12). It was a frigid stalemate with few major offensives to count as “true battle.” As one soldier put it to a letter home to his mam, “I got Nihil on one end, Arnies Asanti on the other, and the bite of winter here with me.” The battle was integral to Aquilan victory. It almost doubled the defensive line of the Asanti, who never recovered from the loss. Fearing to lose the last coastline on the Qilfa Sea, The Asanti bolstered their territory with heavy defensive fortifications. They also focused their attention to Pemadra (modern Crowfort), the last line of defense before their capital. * 593 AV - GARROW OFFENSIVE. The Garrow Offensive was a turning point in the Western theatre. Under the guidance of great leaders, the Royal Guard pushed through the hills and flanked the Badakan forces in Stillwater Bay. Badakan had no other choice than to surrender a majority of their armies, navy, and air force. The goal for Aquila was to gain a springboard from which they could launch an attack on the Badakan capital of Wanletz (modern Oldcastle). “Once the capital falls, so would the kingdom,” remarked Admiral Sutton. * 594 AV - BOMBING OF WANLETZ (MODERN OLDCASTLE). Without mercy, the Aquilan forces razed the old city to the ground in one of the most impressive bombings in history. Wanletz, the “city that never fell” and was integral in defending the continent from Kun invasions centuries ago, surrendered. Badakan sued for peace, swiftly followed by Asantes. * 595 AV - PREPARATION FOR THE SOUTHERN OFFENSIVE (OPERATION STONEBRIDGE). With the North won, Aquila regeared itself to attack its southern enemy (Tallin). Though there were some victories and offensives during the Northern Expeditions, the general feeling was one of stalemate. The Tallin Royal line was loosely connected to that of Aquila and the King didn’t wish to harm his own family. He ordered no bombings of Monterey, which could’ve turned the tide of war. Most of the action occurred at sea, where Tallin struggled to maintain superiority in the Qilfa Sea and Wegata Gulf. Major losses against the black fleet in the Shattered Islands slowed progress significantly. On land, the Hircayan forces and troops from Wesla etched away at the Tallin territories. * 596 AV - MEETING ON THE FLUSLANG. By the end of summer, Operation Stonebridge was a success. The Hircayan and Aquilan/Ront armies met on the banks of the Fluslang. In one of the fastest incursions, the armies had successfully cut Tallin in two. The royal family of Tallin had escaped to Ianelle just weeks before Maltina was cut off from the rest of the Kingdom. * 596 AV - SIEGE OF MALTINA. Also known as the “Year of Starvation” by Maltinites, Aquilan forces starved the city of supplies and resources. Unable to communicate with the rest of the Kingdom, unknowing of what is happening outside, they held out for one year before surrendering. Aquilan soldiers marched into the city on Flosis, 597. What they saw was horrifying. Cannibalism was commonplace and the ardent shelling flattened most structures. * 597 AV - INVASION OF THE EMARISSIAN PENINSULA. Troops move towards the Emarissian Peninsula. * 600 AV - END OF THE SECOND TRADE WAR. With all the forces closing in, the King of Tallin knew the end was nigh. As the Aquilan Alliance Forces marched towards Ianelle, he did not wish for what happened at Maltina to happen again. Declaring his surrender, the King went into self-exile across the Strait of Maira. Coalition War (605AV - 608AV) The war that birthed Mieret. The Coalition War, or the Camel War as the Tallians call it, was the last nail in the coffin of the great Tallin Empire. The final blow that relegated the nation into a second-class notoriety. * 605AV - Khar Ablosh I of Jaar forms the West Benayoun Coalition in order to fight Tallin off of Malfearn lands. * 607AV - Siege of Farabas Jaaran-Miereti Conflict * 609AV - Jaaran forces invade Mieret in hopes to overthrow the fledgling nation and unite it under Khar Ablosh I. Category:Events